Capitol Life
by Rosella-Marie
Summary: Katniss and Peeta argue some more after the interviews. This is rated T because of a lot of swearing. Just giving you a head's up. Enjoy!


Capitol Life

**Well hello! I'm here with a Hunger Games short story! For those who may be following my Avatar story, I should be updating soon, and I'm sorry if it's bad. I hope it'll get better!**

**Anyway! This story is an old one that I found, so I decided to post it! It has a lot of swearing in it just FYI. But I said that in the summary so... Anyway! Again! I love Katniss/Peeta, and this is just sorta set after the interviews when she cussed him out sorta. And it's movie-verse. Ok, enough of my long AN's, onwards to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunger Games... :(**

I was in my room after we had gotten back from the interviews and Peeta had confessed his love for me. There was a knock at my door.

"Come in." I said.

It was Peeta. Immediately, I stood up and yelled at him more for the interviews.

"Damn you! How could you say that when we both know there's no way in hell were both getting out of that arena?"

"Because it would get us sponsors! You said you were god damn terrible at making friends. I know only one of us comes out Katniss! It's the Hunger Games. This year isn't any different!"

"I know it's not any different! But that doesn't make it ok for you to waltz in and say some shit and suddenly, we're the star-crossed lovers of District Twelve. Sometimes I just wish I lived in the Capitol. With their over the top fashions, and no lack of food."

"Why? Life is hard in twelve, but you have a place."

"Yeah, but I could live in peace knowing that I wouldn't have to put my ass on the line just to get food for my family. I could get married, have kids even! I could, because I wouldn't have to lose sleep knowing that once they turn twelve, they would have to be entered into the reaping." We were close now, screaming in each others faces.

"God you're so insufferable, Katniss! You come into here, all depressed treating this like it's the end of your life. Instead of treating it like you're going to fucking die, which you aren't, spend these last hours treating them like the best you have ever had, because, I'd bet my ass they are."

"Oh my god Peeta. You're lecturing me like I'm some little kid! I'm not. Neither are you. So grow the hell up. I know, we should be spending our las hours like the best they are. I know, that you love me, I sure as hell know that I might have feelings for you too. But hey, I don't know, because in a few days, I'm going to be fighting for my god damn life. Which is kind of distracting compared to sorting out my feelings!"

"Really? Because from the way you've treated me, it seems that you hate me."

"Oh, well, see I'm not good at making good impressions! You saw the shit that was my interview! I mean, people loved my dress, but I don't think they liked me." My voice was quiet, and I was looking down.

"Oh would you two just shut the fuck up and go to sleep or argue quieter?" Haymitch's slurred voice cut through the silence.

"Yeah sure whatever Haymitch, just go to sleep." Peeta said.

"Peeta, I'm really sorry I started yelling at you, it's just I'm so stressed about this whole thing and-" I looked down at my hands.

"Shh, it's ok Katniss." He said, pulling me into a hug. "I know you're stressed, but you can take it out in different ways, like I do."

I looked up at him. "What do you do?"

"Draw. Paint. It's the same thing, I know." He smiled at me.

Peeta leaned down so that we were very close. His breath was mixed with mine. "They're watching us you know. So if we kissed now..." He trailed off and smirked.

"Want to go for it?" I smirked back. "Why not drive them crazy before the games even start. Just tease them. Don't give it your all. We have to get them hyped up."

"Whatever you say." He leaned down and closed the gap between us.

His arms slid around my waist, and mine rested on his chest. As we pulled away for air, I grinned.

"Think we got 'em?" He smirked.

"Yes, but there's no harm in just a bit more teasing, don't you think?" I smirked back at him.

He just pulled me back in.

**So what'd ya think? Was it good, bad, awful, downright horrific? Let me know! Constructive criticism welcome:) Oh, sorry if that was too rushed.**

**-RMarie**


End file.
